Disturbing the dursleys
by mewmar
Summary: Draco goes to stay with Harry for the rest of the holidays and they play Harry's favourite game. Disturbing the dursleys.


Disturbing the Dursleys by mewmar

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter just this plot.

A/N: I think I will do a sequel to this but for now it's a one-shot. I know there are a lot of mistakes but try to ignore them and enjoy while reading.

If there was something Harry liked, it was disturbing the Dursleys as payment of what they did to him. It didn't matter whether it was burning slightly the breakfast of forgetting to clean their rooms. It was defiantly fun and worth a shot (or go) but it was always risky.

Today was no difference. He had burned the eggs and served them cold as he heard Petunia complaining that he didn't know how to cook and he had turned off the water heater as Dudley was showering making it seem as if he had finished all the warm water. But all in all it was just a normal day. That is until the door bell rang.

Vernon shouted for him to go open from the living room. When he opened the door he had time only to see a flash of blond hair as he was thrown into a searing hug. He recognized the familiarity of it and immediately knew who it was. His secret (or closet) boyfriend for over a year and a half, none other than Draco Malfoy.

He pulled out of the bear hug reluctantly to see the so familiar angelic face he expected to see looking at him quizzically.

"Draco what in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" he finally managed to splutter.

Draco looked taken aback by his tone of voice and hurt. "Don't you want me?" he asked and went to turn away. Just then Harry saw the trunk that was lying on the pavement. He wasn't about to let Draco think he didn't want him so he defended himself.

"No, no. Of course I want you here. It's just that you surprised me by coming here to this house and to the muggle world please just don't go."

Draco looked at him. Grey met Green. He searched for the answers in Harry's eyes. Apparently he was satisfied since he went to kiss him but they were interrupted by Vernon coming to the door and asking "Who is this boy? One you your people?"

Harry saw an opportunity to anger him and said. "Uncle Vernon this is Draco Malfoy he's my boyfriend and lover."

Vernon looked like a goldfish closing and opening his mouth when nothing came out of it. 'three, two, one' Harry counted in his head. Just as he thought one Vernon become red in the face and he yelled for everyone to listen (an he was the one to say that they should please the neighbors) " YOUR WHAT?"

Draco was so nice to answer for him in a not so nice reply. Not that he had intended to sound nice anyway. "What are you daft old man he said I'm his lover and his boyfriend. You know the one he fucks with and goes on dates? That would be it."

"You get out of my house right now." He finally exploded for good.

"Why would I would you like payment for me to stay here? My family is one of the richest. Maybe Harry can pay for me. He's quite rich himself but you shouldn't know since you would get everything away from him. I'm staying here for the last week of the holidays with my boyfriend so that we could have fantastic breath-taking erratic sex. So don't come in if you hear something from his room. He would be fucking me into the mattress. " Draco answered making Vernon more angry. Then Harry jumped in the mix. As the saying said don't wake a sleeping Dragon. Not that he minded Vernon being hexed but he didn't want to ministry to know so he lied.

"Listen Vernon Draco and I are adults since we both are over sixteen (I know it's seventeen but he's lying) and as such we could do magic anywhere we like. I didn't use it in front of you because I knew you would freak out but I would to protect Draco. He said he's staying with me so he is. Just leave us alone. It's not as if we can't cope against you even without magic. I recall that Draco got a very good dagger." He then helped Draco with the trunk and leaded him upstairs.

Draco started to unpack when he noticed the small space in the room. He took out a magical camp and set it. He turned to Harry and said "If you like we can share it's big for both of us." As expected the inside was rather extravagant. It was very big and had magical appliances from the kitchen and furniture from the bedroom and had a very big bathroom also among other things.

Harry smiled cheekily. " Did you say something about 'fantastic breath-taking erratic sex' ?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." He smiled like the Cheshire cat he had read about in a book. Harry pounced on him and he giggled. The Dursleys were subjected to a torture of very loud noises which consisted in banging, screaming, moaning, groaning, giggling, laughing and the clamps of the mattress bouncing rather loudly and some other noises to strange to describe which looked like parseltongue for the next two hours or so. Harry definitely liked this better the burning breakfast. After all he was burning a lot of excess sexual frustration.


End file.
